Maria Euphoria
Maria Euphoria (マリア＝ユーフォリア, Maria-Yūforia) is a recurring character of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. She is the older sister to Jeanne Euphoria and another sibling. She is the current Empress of the Gran Chaos Empire and the first female to rule the empire. Appearance Maria Euphoria is seen as a beautiful girl with long, blonde hair. She is approximately the same age as Kazuya Souma. Personality Maria is described as the exact opposite to her sister Jeanne and Kazuya. She is idealistic and hopeful, though she is also described as slovenly by Jeanne and shown to be somewhat air-headed at times. Like Kazuya, she keeps a bed in her office. History After the death of her father, the fifth emperor of the Gran Chaos Empire, Maria took the throne as the eldest child and began many large scale reforms to integrate non-humans into the Empire. Her crowning achievement was the creation of the Mankind Declaration Treaty, which was seen as the unifying force for all nations to oppose the Demon King. Due to her reforms, charisma, idealistic personality and beauty, Maria was soon called by the people as the Holy Saint of the Gran Chaos Empire. This unintentional and unwanted title gained the animosity of the Orthodox Papal State of Lunaria, who see this as an insult to their belief that only the Pope can bestow the title of saint. Maria immediately began taking notice of the exploits of Kazuya and the many reforms and innovations he introduced, to bring the Elfrieden Kingdom out of its economic recession and food shortages, as well as pay the war tribute it owed to the Empire. After the One Week War, Jeanne investigated the city of Van during its occupation, and brought back the innovation of using the Jewel Voice Broadcast as a form of mass media, which was soon adopted by the Empire. The negotiation to return Van to the Principality of Amidonia would result in the secret bipartite alliance between the Empire and Elfrieden, later to become Freidonia. Maria would at last speak with Kazuya, via Jewel Voice Broadcast during the annexation of Amidonia and the creation of the Kingdom of Freidonia. She questioned the annexation of Amidonia, but was told of the fatal pitfall of the Mankind Declaration Treaty. The empress would warn Kazuya of the dangers of dealing with the Orthodox Papal State of Lunaria, once they contacted him. She would later take part in the tripartite medical alliance with Freidonia, the Gran Chaos Empire and the Republic of Turgis. She was so interested in the hovercraft Roroa Maru that she even offered a great deal of money to purchase it, thought Kazuya had to decline to protect state secrets. Surprisingly enough, the Lorelei Project was also adopted with the empress herself becoming the most viewed idol, much to Jeanne's consternation. Apparently, the citizens enjoy watching the day-to-day activities of the Empress on the Jewel Voice Broadcast, thus making her Landia's top 'reality star.' Powers & Abilities Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v03-p002.png GSYnOS-LN-v04-p050.png GSYnOS-LN-v06-p051.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters